sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Edward Belmont
Name: Edward Aiden Belmont Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Edward is what you'd call a Renaissance man. He holds in interest and knowledge in many subjects. Particularly, he enjoys learning about ancient history, especially that of the British empire. In school, he's a member of the Debate team, as well as the Track team. Appearance: Standing at the average male height of six feet, he makes up for his less then remarkable height by being in excellent shape. His body is slim, weighing in around 160 pounds. Taking up most of his meager height are are his legs, long and sturdy, runners legs. His skin is a pale color, mostly from the overcast nature of his home country. His arm are well-defined and toned, but he doesn't work as hard at his upper body strength as he does on his lower. He stands straight arrow, with an air of casual indifference that is often mistaken for aloofness by his classmates. By almost all standards, Edward's handsome, in that dark sort of way. Brown eyes, angular features with dark brown hair that just reaches his eyebrows, trimmed carefully and meticulously. His choice of clothing only accentuate his facial features. His preference leans towards suits and ties for almost any occasion. No situation is the wrong for him to don a black suit, worn over a red button down shirt, with a black tie topping it off. The only time he doesn't wear a suit is when he's running for track. Instead, he opts a white t-shirt and jogging shorts, a start contrast to his normal attire. When he was abducted, he was wearing his normal outfit, only this time a white button down shirt and a black tie. Biography: Edward's mother was a Catholic missionary and his father a local con man that managed to talk his mother into his bed. Nine months later, on a dreary August 13th day, he was born. His birth was in Belfast, Ireland, but he only lived there for the month it took for his mother to track down his father and reveal her new bundle of joy. Unlike what most men in position would do, his father bit the bullet and wed the woman the following week. His father was pretty good con-man, and as such, had plenty of money sitting around. Using that money, they moved to the London borough of Bromley. It was there that Edward grew up. He went to the best schools his parents could afford, which was to say, the middle class selection. Still, he didn't complain. He had an uneventful, if slightly spoiled childhood. His relationship with his parents was good, and he loved both dearly. By the time he was ten, his mother had, for all intents and purposes, become a stay-at-home mom while his dad started to work as a lawyer, using his smooth talking to great effect. He was popular as school, and he had many friends, while still achieving excellent grades. When his friends started getting involved with drugs or alcohol, Edward stayed clean, partly for his burgeoning sports career, partly for his parents. Around his sixteenth birthday, his family moved to America. To St. Paul, to be specific. The cause for the move was more of a market for lawyers in the states then back in England. As expected, he didn't enjoy the rapid relocation. In fact, he hated it. He didn't know anyone, no one knew him, and the popularity he enjoyed in England was gone. After a week of sulking, he started to build up his reputation and his popularity. It seemed that the English accent always knocked people through a loop. The fact that he was also a star member of a sports team didn't hurt any. In England, Edward had sort of a reputation as a womanizer. Well, a womanizer, a flirt, and a pervert. It didn't take long for people in St. Paul to realize that about him as well. Despite that, Edward's well liked, with many friends. Despite his less the flattering reputation, he's never lacking girlfriends. His easy going attitude might offset his other qualities. Never one to get get hung up on something, Edward likes to with the flow, taking things as they are. While he'll never admit it, he loves being the center of attention, and he'll often resort to making jokes to get the spot light back on him. Advantages: Edward is a pretty popular guy, and even if someone doesn't know him, he can rapidly diffuse a hostile situation using the combination of his debate/conversational skills and the accent so many people seem to love. Beside that, Edward's in good shape, being able to run long distances without getting winded. His jack-of-all-trades knowledge might be able to help him out if the knowledge required isn't too extensive. Disadvantages: He's had a lot of ex-girlfriends, and they usually don't leave on the best terms, so he might have a few angry ex's gunning for him. While fast, he's not especially strong. Edward's never been in a fight before, so when it might finally come to pick fight-or-flight, he may panic. --- Designated Number: Male Student no. 96 Designated Weapon: Night-Vision Goggles Conclusion: If this one got a weapon, I'd be a little more excited. But as it is, unless he can pick one up, I don't think he's going to make it too far. This class has really been pathetic so far. The above biography is as written by Sister Grimm. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Sister Grimm Kills: None Killed By: Rachel Gettys Collected Weapons: Night-Vision Goggles (Assigned Weapon) Allies: Robert Barron, Imraan Al-Hariq, Violet Druce Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Edward Belmont's time in SOTF was short. He first awoke on the Logging Road, finding Imraan Al-Hariq, Michael Moretti, Violet Druce, Madeleine Smith, and Vivien Morin. The six tried to decide on what to do, before they began to formulate the idea of separating in smaller groups. Imraan and Edward planned on heading to the Destroyed Cell Phone Tower. At that moment, Jonathan Jarocki ran towards the group firing at them. This caused Violet to run away and Madeleine to fire and kill Jonathan. The rest of the students then scattered as well. Soon after, Edward found himself at the Groundskeeper's Hut where he encountered Robert Barron. Edward chatted with Robert for a bit when Robert's girlfriend Rachel Gettys appeared. Rachel announced her mission to save everyone by acting as their prophet. Edward insulted Rachel's crazy talk. Rachel swung her stick at his head, knocking him down. Edward's head fell onto a rock,piercing his skull and killing him. Post-Game Evaluation: '''B96 should've watched what he said, and now he's one of the many kids killed by those pesky rocks. '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Edward, in chronological order: Pre-Game: *Some Enchanted Evening V4: *Wants and Needs *Going Round in Circles Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Edward Belmont. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I feel like Edward's another kid who got thrown in more to serve as a speed bump between a flagship and the rolls than for his own story. It was frustrating to me when Edward vanished from pregame, because he was pretty interesting there, and similarly frustrating when he turned up in V4 because he seemed to have a lot less attitude and stuff going on. I really wish he'd've gotten a little more to do, or that he'd stayed home, because he really wasn't a total throwaway concept and seeing dropped so early and in such an offhand way was a bit of a disappointment. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students